Inhuman
by asphi
Summary: After being captured, interviewed, and forced into a deal with SHIELD, Vladimir Dracula must join a team of enhanced Breathers to save the world from the clutches of Loki, much to his dismay. (Post season 5 YD. Timeline inconsistency mentioned in prologue. Rated T, might go up. PSD filter in cover is /ciaracoloring/art/CATHARSYIS-135-PSD-New-url-guys-73118
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. Writing a new fic while another fic is in progress is a bad idea. But with An Equal World being on an indefinite break for the time being (writer's block - very large writer's block), and reading fics featuring a crossover, I decided to do my own version, purely for fun. May or may not be dropped, but as I stated, this is for fun.**

**As a bit of a timeline fix (seeing as the Avengers timeline is in 2012 and Young Dracula is 2014), the canon events of YD will be moved back two years.**

**I do not own Young Dracula, nor do I own Marvel and any of its characters, though I very much wish I do.**

**Also, spoilers for the Avengers and season 5 of YD!**

* * *

_Prologue; recruitment_

* * *

Vlad stared at the phone that rested on the coffee table, orange candlelight fluttering on his face, turning his usual blue eyes a lifeless grey.

"So why did the Breather give you the phone?" Talitha entered the room carrying two glasses of red liquid, temporarily distracting him from his infatuation with the small box of metal and glass.

He sat up, sighing the unnecessary air out of his lungs. "Director Fury and his little gang called SHIELD managed to find out about us through the Slayers' Guild." The girl sat down opposite him, staring into his eyes. "Of course, the Breathers want to control me. Use me as a weapon. Just like the vampires want me to 'take over the world' and 'bring Vampires back to their golden days of terrorising the globe', and I'm sick of it." He stood up and walked away from the infernal device, holding his face in his hands.

"Whatever you choose to do, Vlad, I'll always be here for you. Remember that."

Vlad turned his head back to face the blonde. "Of course, Tals. Even though I never seem to have a choice." He pursed his lips before rushing over to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you." He mumbled into her hair, kissing her on her jawline.

The phone lay silent on the table, which left doubts as to whether it would even work this far away from society - not many people live in the Himalayas, nor do they move around as often.

"If it weren't for the Slayers," Vlad continued, straightening himself up again, "then there wouldn't be a Breather device here, and we would be discussing where to go next."

"Perhaps your father wants you to visit him." Talitha suggested, implanting the idea in Vlad's mind that his father was thinking about more than himself for once. "Not many vampires live in Australia. Apparently he's in Melbourne? Dark city, lots of bluestone and old buildings - surely all that darkness and age would attract the Count."

"I'd rather not push my luck by visiting a country known for its sweltering heat."

A slight chuckle could be heard from the 'hippy' vampire as she took a sip from her glass, soy blood coating her lips.

* * *

"Your plan is to defeat the Norse god Loki with a man in flying armour, a super-soldier from World War II, an assassin, an uncontrollable monster known for causing significant damage, and a… vampire."

"When you put it that way, Madam Councilman, it sounds like we don't have a chance."

"Fury." Another shadowed face spoke up. "You know that your little _initiative_ will not be going anywhere should the Council see fit to terminate it."

Fury sighed. "I am aware, Councilman. But with this being a matter of world-ending events, I don't care."

A collected sigh of disappointment could be heard from across the screens. "Fine. Gather your gang of _superheroes_." Another Councilman gave in, allowing the Director to do something he was going to do anyway. "But if things get out of hand, we will not hesitate to use our power to eliminate any threat."

"Of course." Fury dismissed, walking out of the room as the screens went dark.

* * *

**Yeah, short. I know. But it's just a prologue, setting up the story. The **_**real**_ **content will begin next chapter, and the chapters should be getting longer - a couple hundred words to a couple thousand.**

**Also, yes, this will be a Vlalitha story. I don't get why so many people hate the ship. When Vlad turned Erin, she sided with Elizabeta and tried to kill the entire Dracula clan, along with attempting to destroy the coexistence, because "**_**sCrEw YoU vLaD! i'M gOiNg tO rUiN yOuR lIfe BeCaUsE yOu DiDn'T wAnT mE dEaD eVeN tHoUgH yOu'D hAvE nO iDeA wHaT tO dO wItHoUt mE"**_**. When Vlad revealed to Talitha that he's a Domidius (therefore his whole family is condemned) she protects him, despite being hired by her dad in the VHC, who happily tried to kill him and his entire family. Granted we didn't know she was his bodyguard at the time, but she knew it.**

**So, now that my little rant is over, please r+r! I would greatly appreciate any criticism and suggestions.**


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE: DISCONTINUED

**Hello readers!**

**I know quite a lot of people have been waiting for an update on my stories, ****_An Equal World_**** and ****_Inhuman_****, as it has been over a year since I have updated the two (from my memory, don't quote me on that).**

**However, I have suffered from severe writer's block and procrastination since then, to the point where I no longer consider myself a member of most of the fandoms I've written for (except for Marvel. I will always be a Marvel fan), and I don't want to continue the story any longer.**

**On the 31st of December, 2019, both stories will be deleted, and I'll plan some new fics.**

**I sincerely apologise for this, but thank you for all the follows and favourites for my stories and my profile. I will still cherish every one of them :)**

**-asphi**


End file.
